


Mistletoe and Margaritas

by nevermetawolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, But with random angst?, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Malec as Jim/Pam obvs, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermetawolf/pseuds/nevermetawolf
Summary: “Don’t look at me like that. We sell computer software for a living. There’s only so much paper football a girl can handle before she starts seeking alternative methods of entertainment. It was this or office Hunger Games.”Or, The Office AU where Magnus and Alec are basically Jim and Pam and everyone bets on their love life.





	Mistletoe and Margaritas

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for the talking heads, just fyi.

_ “I’ve been with Idris Incorporated for three years now,” Alec says, eyes not quite meeting the camera. He adjusts his tie. It’s still crooked.  _

_  
_

[Alec sits at a receptionist’s desk, surrounded by cramped cubicles. He listlessly stuffs paper into a shredder, one piece at a time.]

  


_ “Formerly known as Lightwood Incorporated.” Alec shifts awkwardly in his seat. “Until the CEO was charged with embezzlement and forced to resign in disgrace, forever ruining his family name. Of course, that was after he cheated on his wife and robbed his kids’ trust funds so he could buy his mistress breast implants and a beach house in Tahiti.” _

_  
_

[A phone rings. Alec answers it, voice warm with fake cheer. “Idris Incorporated. This is Alec. How can I — ” A pause, as Alec listens to the person on the other line. He sighs. “Yes, that Alec.”]

  


_ Alec finally looks at the camera. “Thanks, dad.” _

_ **  
** _

[“Just a moment. Let me transfer you to one of our Customer Service Representatives.” Alec punches in the numbers a little too hard. When he looks back up, his eyes automatically land on Magnus, sitting at the desk closest to Alec’s.

Magnus, mid-call and gesturing enthusiastically, doesn’t notice.

Everything about him screams dress code policy violation — his sleek, black blazer that sparkles under the right light; his eyes lined with electric blue; the tips of his hair dip-dyed magenta — and it seems Alec can’t help but stare, completely enraptured.

After a moment, Alec notices the camera watching. He quickly looks away.]

  


_ “The job’s pretty simple. I roll calls. Greet visitors. Sign for packages. Normal stuff.” Alec grimaces, remembering, “Except, sometimes I have to — ” _

_ **  
** _

[Camille Belcourt steps through the front door. Designer dress, talons for nails, unreasonably high heels, bloodlust in her eyes.

“Ms. Belcourt,” Alec says, loudly, as she stomps inside.

Magnus promptly dives under his desk.

Alec tries to help Camille out of her coat, but she waves him off, surveying the office and lingering on Magnus’ now empty desk. Her lips purse.

“What a nice surprise,” Alec says dryly. His polite expression doesn’t falter. “How was your trip?”

“Stop talking.” Camille dumps her purse on Alec’s desk. Carefully stacked papers go flying. “And tell Branwell I’m here.”

Alec picks up the phone. Hesitates. “Without talking or — ”

“Don’t be cute,” Camille snaps. “Just do it.”

Alec side-eyes the camera as he dials. “Lydia, Ms. Belcourt’s here to see you.”

From the phone speaker, a faint “no fucking way” can be heard, but Alec just smiles politely at Camille. “Alec, I swear to god if you let that psycho b**** in here, I’m gonna bludgeon you to death with the three hole punch and stuff your body in the supplies cabinet, don’t think I won’t — ”

Alec hangs up. “She’ll be right out.”

Camille nods and gives the office another look-around. “Where’s Bane?”]

  


_ “Ms. Belcourt’s from corporate. She and Magnus used to date,” Alec tells the camera. "I don’t think it ended well." _

_ **  
** _

[Alec squints at her, as if he’s never heard the name. “Who?”

Camille scowls. “Now, listen here, you little — ”]

  


_ Magnus leans back in a cushy lunge chair and studies his nail beds, Italian leather shoes propped up on a desk. The nameplate reads Lydia Branwell. “I wanted to break things off. She wanted to throw my cat off a balcony. Classic case of miscommunication.” _

_ **  
** _

[Lydia pokes her head out her office. “Ms. Belcourt?”

Camille brushes past Alec, still glaring. “This isn’t over, Lightwood.”

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Alec calls after her. “Coffee? Cyanide?”

Lydia shoots Alec a warning look and ushers Camille into her office. The door slams shut behind them.

Magnus crawls out from under his desk. His untucked shirt slides down a few inches, revealing a sliver of smooth skin.

The camera whip pans to Alec, who quickly averts his eyes.

“Oh thank god,” Magnus says, totally unaware. He brushes imaginary lint off his suit and fixes his carefully coiffed hair. Satisfied, Magnus looks back up at Alex with a smile. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you, Alexander.”

“Die probably,” Alec says. The corners of his mouth curl into something suspiciously close to a grin. “Wanna shred her credit cards?”

Magnus laughs, big and bright and infectious, and Alec ducks his head.

The camera still manages to catch a flash of what’s definitely a smile.]

  


_ Alec shrugs, a slight flush in his cheeks. “There are worse jobs.” _

_  
_

* * *

  


_ “Swear you won’t say anything?” Clary asks, eyeing the closed door to the break room nervously. The camera bobs up and down like a nod. Clary bites her lip. The camera nods again. “Okay, okay. So I know it’s totally inappropriate and an invasion of privacy and Luke from HR would have our asses if he knew, but some of us around the office started a betting pool for when Alec and Magnus would, you know…” A beat. Clary frowns. “Don’t look at me like that. We sell computer software for a living. There’s only so much paper football a girl can handle before she starts seeking alternative methods of entertainment. It was this or office Hunger Games.” _

_  
_

[Clary, Simon, Maia, and Jordan shoulder each other around out of the way, each trying to get a good look through the break room’s window. Or, more accurately, a good look at Magnus and Alec, who hover by the vending machine, shoulders brushing.]

  


_ “It started a couple weeks after Alec started working reception. Simon and I were just joking around with the betting stuff. But then Maia found out, and she told Jordan, who told Raf, who’s a killjoy and reported us to Lydia, and then Lydia wanted in, and…Things sort of snowballed.” _

_  
_

[When Lydia emerges from her office, they scatter. Jordan stumbles into the water cooler. Maia drops into the first desk chair she can find and keyboard smashes. Clary sprints to the women’s bathroom, Simon on her heels, until she — slams the door in his face.

A few desks away, Jace, who’s been studiously working the whole time, rolls his eyes.

Lydia watches, unimpressed. But even she can’t resist sneaking a peek through the window herself and getting a quick glimpse of —

Magnus, laughing so hard he grips Alec’s bicep to keep from toppling over. Alec, watching him, eyes soft.]

  


_ “The rules are simple. Pick a day. If your day passes, you lose. If, at the end of the year, nothing’s happened, we just add more bets.” Clary pauses for dramatic effect. “It’s been three years. The betting pool’s worth twice my week’s salary.” Her eyes go wild. “Things tend to get tense near Christmas time, especially since no one is technically supposed to know what day everyone else bet on. Technically.” Clary smirks. “But guess who’s dating the bookie?” _

_  
_

[The camera follows Clary as she approaches Jace’s desk, hip jutted. She trails a finger down his chest. “Jace.”

“No,” Jace says without looking up.]

  


_ Jace sits in front of the camera, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Clary put me in charge of formally recording everyone’s bets. Apparently not wanting any part of it makes me the perfect, unbiased candidate.” _

_  
_

[Clary drops her hand. “You don’t even know what I was gonna — ”

“I’m not helping you cheat.”

“Why not?” Clary asks.

Jace removes his headset and swivels in his chair to face her. He ticks off on his fingers, “It’s stupid. Lydia scares me. Maia scares me. It’s stupid. Also, I know how crazy competitive you get with this stuff, and I’m not letting you sabotage my best friend’s love life for a game. Sorry.”

“Ah ha!” Clary jabs a finger at his chest. Jace fights back a smile. “So you admit there’s something for me to sabotage. Did someone place a bet on the Winter Holiday party?”

Jace spins back to his computer. “Goodbye, Clary.”]

  


_ “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Jace says as he opens a pocket-sized notebook and scans a few pages. “Lydia had Valentine’s Day. Simon picked February 29th. It’s not a leap year. Jordan, Halloween. Clary, New Years Eve. Maia…” Jace looks up at the camera. “Oops.”  
_

_  
_

[Maia tapes flyers to the inside of a bathroom stall.]

  


_ “I always bet on the Winter Holiday party,” Maia says. “What better place to declare your love than in your office after hours while your boss and all your coworkers get s***faced?” _

_  
_

[“For the record, I am not over-competitive,” Clary says as she leads the camera back to her desk. She passes Maia, who staples a flyer to the bulletin board. “I’m just — ”

Clary stops in front of the board and stares up at the flyer in horror.

“Last minute theme change,” Maia tells the camera smugly before sauntering away.

The camera zooms in on the paper. Mistletoe and Margaritas.

Clary’s eyes flit to Maia’s retreating form and narrow. “Oh, it’s on, b****."]

  


_ Maia hangs up flyers inside the break room. “I already cleared it with Luke. He said no.” Maia punctuates it with a particularly aggressive staple. “But this year, I can’t take any chances.” Another staple. Her eye twitches. “Luke’s just gonna have to deal.” _

_ As if on cue, Luke walks inside and pours himself a cup of coffee. Maia immediately rips the flyer down and stuffs it in her mouth. _

_ Luke looks at Maia. At the camera. Back at Maia, who’s chewing. _

_ “I don’t want to know,” he says. _

  


*** * ***

**  
**

[Maia stares intently at Magnus, who leans over the facade of the reception desk and keeps stealing Alec’s sticky notes.

Alec swats his hand away, like they’ve done this a million times.]

  


_ Magnus is still at Lydia’s desk, but he’s no longer sprawled back in her chair, taking up the space like he owns it. He sits there, back straight, uncharacteristically reserved. “Alec’s great. He’s funny, wicked smart, surprisingly thoughtful, unfairly gorgeous…” _

_ **  
** _

[Magnus grabs a pen and starts scribbling. “So I was thinking…”

“Never a good sign,” Alec says. Magnus retaliates by slapping the pink sticky note on Alec’s forehead. It reads I’M A LOSER <3 <3\. Alec leaves it there.]

  


_ “Magnus is…” Alec mulls it over for a second before settling on, “Magnus.” _

_  
_

[“You were thinking?” Alec repeats.

Magnus nods. He fiddles with one of his earrings, like he just needs something to do with his hands. “Tomorrow’s the Winter Holiday party.”

Alec’s eye flicker over Magnus’ shoulder at the camera, almost anticipatory. He leans in a little closer. “Okay?”

Magnus swallows. “And I was thinking it might be nice to — ”

The phone rings, the moment ruined. Alec straightens in his seat and answers it, mouthing Sorry to Magnus. “Hello?” A pause. “Oh, Izzy, hey.”

Magnus tenses at the name.]

  


_ “Like I said, Alec’s great. So great, it’s sometimes easy to forget he’s seeing someone. Has been. For three years now.” Magnus’ smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I should probably stop doing that.” _

_  
_

[“Love you too,” Alec says before he hangs up. Magnus’ expression shutters. Oblivious, Alec shakes his head. “Sorry about that. My — ”

“It’s fine,” Magnus says. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at the carpet.

They wait in silence, until Alec prompts, “You were gonna ask me something. About tomorrow?”

Magnus looks back up. Smiles weakly. “I was just wondering if you were bringing Izzy to the party. I’d really like to meet her.”

“Oh,” Alec says. He seems surprised, maybe a little disappointed. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll see if she’s free.”

“Cool,” Magnus says before retreating to his desk.

“Cool,” Alec says as he watches Magnus go. He peels the sticky note off his forehead.]

  


_ Alec stares down at his hands. Folds and unfolds a pink sticky note. “He’s a good friend.” _

_  
_

[A toilet flushes. Simon exits a bathroom stall, holding a Mistletoe and Margaritas flyer. When he looks up, he freezes. “How long have you been there?”

The camera says nothing.

“Simon!” Clary pops into frame behind him and latches onto his arm. Simon flails, three seconds away from a heart attack. “I need your help.”

Simon looks around pointedly. “It couldn’t wait?”

Clary ignores him. “It’s about Operation Malec.”

“The whole point of mission codenames are that they’re covert,” Simon says, brushing past Clary and the camera to get to the sink. “Naming the operation after the only two people in the office who aren’t supposed to know about said operation? Kind of the opposite!”

Clary raises her eyebrows.]

 

_ “Last week, I overheard Magnus telling Alec he looked hot, so Alec took off his jacket,” Clary explains, eyes rolling. “And turned down the thermostat.” _

 

[Simon nods. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re good.”]

  


_ “I’ll give Maia this. Was it smart to booby trap the office so Alec and Magnus have to kiss and finally have an adult discussion about their requited-unrequited love?” Clary asks. “Maybe.” She taps her forehead. “But I’m already three steps ahead. You can’t have a Mistletoe and Margaritas party without the margaritas.” _

_ The camera pulls out to reveal Simon beside her. They’re surrounded by stolen buckets of margarita mix. _

_ Clary smiles, triumphantly. Then frowns. “Should we have taken the mistletoe?” _

  


*** * ***

**  
**

[It’s everywhere. Sprigs of white-berried mistletoe, wrapped up in a little red bow. Suspended over every doorway, every corner.

Alec takes one look at it all and whirls on the camera, suspicious. “Did you…”

The camera shakes no. Alec nods, glancing around the office, as if searching for some reasonable explanation.

But everyone just keeps working, as if the room’s always decorated floor to ceiling in twenty pounds of mistletoe.

Alec turns back to the camera with a shrug and sits, just as Magnus emerges from the kitchenette, balancing two mugs of hot chocolate. When Magnus nears, he freezes.

“Hey,” Alec says, mood instantly brightening. “Nice sweater.”

There are cats with Santa hats on it. They shoot laser beams out of their eyes. It is quite possibly the ugliest thing Magnus has ever put on his body. 

Alec loves it.

“Thanks,” Magnus says, but he doesn’t come any closer. Doesn’t drape himself over the back of Alec’s chair or lean against the reception wall’s outer facade like usual.

Instead, he’s staring at the ceiling, where a weirdly large chunk of mistletoe hangs above Alec’s desk.

“Is that for me?” Alec asks. Magnus’ gaze snaps back to his, eyes wide and panicked, until he realizes Alec’s gesturing to the second mug.

“Uh,” Magnus says. “No. It’s for Simon.”

Simon, who’s passing by on his way to the copier, perks. “Really?”

Magnus shoves the cup in his hands. “Yep. Here you go. Keep up the good work.”

Simon smiles. “Thanks. I — ”

Alec watches the exchange with a furrowed brow.“Magnus — ”

“I have a call,” Magnus says before Alec can finish and hurries back to his desk, where he doesn’t so much as touch his phone.

Alec frowns.]

  


_ “I like to plan,” Alec says. “My dad always used to say deadlines were the bread and butter of business. And secretaries were the milk.” He makes a face. “Which sounds kind of nice, if you don’t think about it too much.” _

_ **  
** _

[Maia drops a present on Alec’s desk. It’s wrapped in leftover party flyers. “I got this for you.”

Alec looks up from his monitor, bemused. “Oh. I didn’t know we were — ”

“That’s okay,” Maia assures him. “Open it.” When Alec doesn’t immediately obey, she just sighs and rips into it herself. “Here.”

It’s a framed motivational poster.]

  


_ Alec picks up the poster and shows it to the camera. "You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take," Alec reads aloud. He turns back to the camera. “I hate it.” _

_  
_

[“Thanks, Maia," Alec says anyway. "You shouldn’t have. Really.”

“Don’t thank me.” She shakes her head and leans over Alec’s desk, face too intense. “Just take the advice. Please. You're killing me.”

Alec surreptitiously leans back. “I’ll definitely do that.”

Maia smiles, back to normal. “Good.” She glances up, “Oh, look, mistletoe,” and kisses his cheek before she pulls away.

Alec’s first reaction is to look at Magnus for some sort of confirmation that Maia’s been replaced by a pod person.

But Magnus’ eyes are trained on his computer, apparently not interested in the slightest.

After a while, Alec looks away.]

  


_ “I had a plan for today,” Alec continues, smile self-deprecating. “I don’t think it’s happening anymore.” _

_  
_

[Alec pulls a tiny, wrapped box out of his coat pocket. The camera zooms in on Alec’s finger as it traces a forlorn thumb over the name tag. Magnus. Alec stuffs it in a desk drawer.]

* * *

  


_ “I did it,” Clary says, wearing a hideous, patchwork reindeer sweater and looking very, very drunk. _

_  
_

[Clary, in the same sweater, takes out a sharpie and marks out the bottom half of Maia’s flyer, so it just reads Mistletoe.]

  


_ Clary takes a swig from a bottle of half-empty Tequila. “I saved Christmas.” _

_  
_

[Jace walks up to Magnus and Alec, who lean against the wall of the conference room, and hands them both red solo cups.

Alec accepts his with a nod. “Where is everyone?”

Besides Maia, who glowers in the corner, and an inordinate amount of mistletoe— that by some unspoken agreement, they’ve all just decided to ignore — the conference room is empty. The faint hum of work-appropriate party music almost deafening.

Jace shrugs. Alec takes a sip of his drink and winces. “And what happened to margaritas?”

The camera racks focus to Maia, who stands behind them at the conference table, filling her red solo cup with straight tequila.

“Inventory issue,” Jace says. “Where’s Izzy? I thought you said she was coming?”

Magnus tips back his cup back and downs it in one-go, while Alec watches on in mild horror, then realizes Jace is still looking at him, awaiting an answer.

“She had a last minute gig,” Alec says. Jace nods.

“I’m gonna get another drink,” Magnus says, shouldering past them and joining Maia.

Jace eyes Magnus. “He okay?”

“I don’t know,” Alec says. “He’s been acting kind of weird today.”

Jace snorts. “Magnus  _is_  weird.”

“Weirder,” Alec amends. “I think — ”

Simon bursts through the doorway, out of breath. “Clary told me to tell you there are margaritas in the kitchen.” He glances at Maia nervously. “Hey, Maia.”

Her hand tightens around her cup, plastic crinkling. “Simon.”

“Great,” Magnus says. “I’ll be in there.” He tops off his drink with a flourish and traipses out of the room.

Alec turns to Jace, who rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time. “Go check on your weird crush.”

Alec smiles his thanks and hurries out of the room. The camera surreptitiously follows and ducks behind a plastic fern.

“Magnus, wait.”

The overhead lights are off, and it’s hard to make out anything through the leaves. The camera peeks right, zooms in on Alec as he just barely manages to catch Magnus by elbow. “Can we talk?”

For a second, it looks like Magnus might bolt. But then he just sighs, resigned. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Alec says. He leads Magnus over to his desk, away from the music in the conference room and the chatter in the kitchen.

As they’re walking, his hand accidentally knocks into Magnus’, and Magnus practically falls into Alec’s chair, like he’s desperate to get away from Alec’s touch. Alec’s lips twist into an unhappy line. He perches on the edge of his desk, this time putting a safe distance between them. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Magnus says, taking another sip of his drink. It blocks his face, which was probably his intention.

“Magnus,” Alec says. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Magnus smiles, wide and fake, to prove it. “See? All good.”

Alec’s frown deepens. “Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Magnus says, but he drops his eyes when Alec tries to meet them. He fidgets with Alec’s sticky notes.

Alec watches him for a moment. Before he can psych himself out, he says, “I got you something. In the drawer.”

Magnus doesn’t move. Alec sighs and reaches across Magnus to open it for him. His head’s ducked, so he doesn’t get to see the way Magnus shivers when Alec’s hair brushes his cheek.

Alec drops the box in Magnus’ lap. “Open it.”

Magnus pulls apart the wrapping paper with shaking hands, pops open the lid, and stares.

The camera zooms in tighter, revealing — sticky notes. Hundreds of them. Some crumpled, others folded, all scribbled with ink in Magnus’ handwriting.

“You kept them,” Magnus says, voice quiet. He looks up at Alec, face unreadable, and Alec —

Alec kisses him, a quick brush of lips. When he pulls back, Magnus shudders.

“Mistletoe,” Alec explains, stupidly, looking for permission in Magnus’ slightly smeared lip gloss and wide, dark eyes. He leans forward again.

"Alec," Magnus murmurs, placing a hand on Alec's chest to stop him. He looks devastated. "Don't."

Alec pulls away. Nods stiffly. "Okay."

“I can't do that,” Magnus explains. "That's not me. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's my bad." Alec stands. "I'll see you Monday?"

He doesn't wait for a reply.]

  


_ Alec shrugs helplessly at the camera, eyes wet and red-rimmed. _

 

[Magnus sits at Alec’s desk. He hasn’t moved an inch. All he does is stare down at the box in his lap.]

  


* * *  


 

_ “Something happened,” Clary tells the camera. “I just know it.” _

 

[Clary ushers the camera in closer and physically turns it to her right, where Alec and Magnus sit at there respective desks, working. 

“See that?” Clary asks. “They haven’t looked at each other once.”]

 

_ “It’s been four days since the Winter Holiday party,” Alec says, shirt wrinkled, dark circles under his eyes. “Am I disappointed things didn’t turn out like I’d hoped?” Alec drops his eyes. “Yeah. But,” he lifts something up from out of frame, “at least I have this.”  _

_ It’s the motivational poster.  _

_ “I don’t know,” Alec says as he studies it. “It’s kinda growing on me.” _

 

[Alec hangs the poster on the wall behind his desk. Steps back and smiles.

In the background, Magnus looks up, eyes sliding over Alec’s back and then flitting away, guilty.]

 

_ “There’s nothing to say.” Magnus smoothes an invisible wrinkle from his slacks. “Alec is in a committed relationship with someone he loves very much, and I have no desire to get in the way of that.” _

 

[Magnus chances another glance, this time lingering on Alec’s bare arms as he rolls up his sleeves.]

 

_ Magnus’ mouth twitches. “Okay, maybe a little.” _

 

* * *

 

[Alec’s desk phone goes off. He picks it up on the first ring. “Idris Incorporated.”

Magnus just so happens to look up as Alec breaks into a wide grin. 

“Hey,” Alec says. “I’ll be right down.”]

 

_ “Izzy’s back in town from a shoot, so she’s meeting me for lunch,” Alec says, genuinely excited. He’s wearing a different shirt, not as wrinkled, and there’s a bit of a color in his face. “It’ll be nice to get out of the office.” _

 

[“What?” Alec’s smile drops. “No, no. That’s okay, I can — ”

The door to the office bursts open. Everyone stops what they’re doing and looks.

Their guest beams and holds out her arms enthusiastically. “Surprise!”

“Izzy,” Alec says, dumbly.

She’s ridiculously stunning, with her cherry red lips, dark, loose curls, tight black dress. Like something straight off the cover of Vogue.

Simon’s staring so hard he stumbles into a supplies cabinet.]

 

_ Magnus snorts. “Of course.” _

 

[The woman, Izzy, practically hurdles Alec’s desk to wrap him in a tight hug. Alec tries to pull away.

“Izzy, c’mon — ” 

She just squeezes tighter. “I’ve been gone for five days, and this is how you greet me?”

Alec rolls his eyes and returns the hug. “I missed you. So much.”

She giggles. “That’s more like it.”

All eyes fall on Magnus, who can’t seem to look away, mouth twisted in misery.Simon winces in sympathy. Or because his nose is broken.

When Izzy pulls away, a curious expression crosses her face. She does a sweep of the office. 

“Which one’s Magnus?” she whispers. Loudly. 

“Don’t,” Alec says, eyes widening as she continues to look around. “Izzy — ”

Her eyes land on Magnus, and somehow, she knows. Magnus braces himself for something horrible, like the wrath of a reasonably pissed off girlfriend, but Izzy just smiles impossibly wider.

“Magnus?”

Magnus barely has a chance to nod before he’s squeezed into a hug. Over her shoulder, Alec face-palms.

Izzy pulls back, laughing.

“Sorry, sorry. That was weird, wasn’t it?” she says. “It’s just, my brother talks about you, like, all the time.”

“Izzy,” Alec hisses.

Magnus frowns. “Brother?”

“Oh, duh.” She sticks out her hand. “I’m Izzy. Alec’s sister.”]

  


_ “Sister,” Magnus repeats, face filtering through a myriad of emotions. Relief, frustration, happiness, abrupt horror. “Oh f***.” _

 

[“You’re his,” Magnus repeats, “sister.”

Izzy frowns, bemused. “Alec, I think I broke your boyfriend.”

A series of gasps around the office. Clary almost falls out of her chair.

“Not,” Alec shakes his head frantically, “my boyfriend!”

Izzy snorts. “Whatever, you know what I — ”

“Stop,” Alec begs, voice cracking. Izzy’s playful smile falls. 

Alec’s eyes flutter briefly to Magnus. He must not like what he sees, because his shoulders hunch and he’s suddenly very interested in the carpet. 

“I’m gonna go,” Alec says, tugging on his coat and heading for the door. “Be anywhere but here.”

The door rattles when it closes.

Silence.]

 

_ Clary gapes at the camera. “I’m sorry, but what the f*** just happened?” _

 

[Alec sits on a bench in the hallway, head in his hands. The image is slightly distorted by a checkered glass window.

“Alec?”

Alec stiffens, looks up at —

“Magnus,” he says, throat dry. He rubs furiously at his eyes. They’re still red. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“No. I’m an idiot,” Magnus says, dropping to his knees in front of Alec and taking his hands in his. “The biggest idiot in the world. Possibly the universe. It really depends on whether I can fix — ”

“Magnus,” Alec repeats. “What — ”

“I thought you were dating your sister,” Magnus says in a rush.

Alec blinks.

“No. That’s wrong,” Magnus backtracks. “I mean, I thought Izzy was your girlfriend, not your — ”

“Sister,” Alec finishes, then realizes, “You thought it was cheating. That’s why you — ”

“Yeah,” Magnus says.

“Oh,” Alec says. “Well, she’s not. Because she’s my sister.”

“Right.”

“Also because I’m kind of into someone else,” Alec tells him.

Magnus smiles, hesitant. “Yeah?

“Yeah,” Alec says. “And I’m very gay.”

“Well.” Magnus stands, hands slipping from Alec’s grip. “Now that that’s cleared up.”

And then he leaves, hallway door clicking shut behind him.

Alec stares at it, dumbfounded. One second. Two seconds. Three —

Magnus comes back into frame, now holding two coats and a messenger bag.“We’re going to lunch,” he explains and reaches out his free hand to Alec. “Your sister will understand.”

Alec scrambles to his feet. Grabs Magnus’ hand so hard he should be wincing. Magnus grins instead.

“She has very nice hair,” Magnus tells him as they head out.

“Yeah, I think she washes it.”

“Oh. I’ll have to try that sometime.”]

  


* * *

  


_ “Well,” Clary says, grinning at the camera. “I think we all know what happens now.” _

  


[“Cough it up,” Clary says as she hops up onto Jace’s desk.

“Cough what up?” Jace asks, peering up at her through his reading glasses.

“My money. That I won. Because my pick was the closest. You following?”

“Actually,” Jace says, preemptively pulling out his notebook. “It wasn’t.”

“What?” Clary snatches it from him, flips to a page, and reads aloud, “Alec and Magnus will kiss at the Winter Holiday party but won’t officially get together until the next week, probably because of some dumb and super dramatic misunderstanding we’ll all be forced to sit through an explanation of later?”

The camera racks focus to the background, where Alec sits at the receptionist's desk, Magnus perched on the edge. Magnus says something that makes Alec smile bigger than we've ever seen before, and Magnus just stares like he's soaking it all in.

He cups Alec's jaw, brushing a thumb over his bottom lip. Alec tips his head back. Magnus  raises a manila folder to hide their faces and leans over to —  ]

 

_ Jace ignores the camera, counting through a wad of cash. “I stand by what I said. Betting is stupid.”  
_

 

[Jace’s eating a sugar cookie as he leaves the conference room — and wearing a sweater with a menorah on it, so it must be the night of the Winter Holiday party — when he pauses.

The camera pans across the room to — Magnus and Alec kissing in the dark, the box of sticky notes in Magnus' lap.

Jace finishes his cookie and pulls out his notebook. He opens it. Clicks his pen.]

  


_ Jace fans himself with the cash. “Winning, on the other hand.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up twelve years late with Starbucks and a poorly conceived, OOC The Office AU crackfic.


End file.
